


Vestidor

by lenayuri



Category: Free!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Intercrural Sex, Lime, M/M, Male Slash, Masturbation, Mild Smut, Mutual Masturbation, Non-Penetrative Sex, Partial Nudity, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 02:03:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2834132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenayuri/pseuds/lenayuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tal vez era porque Haru seguía vestido y él en ropa interior, o tal vez por el espacio reducido, o quizás porque Gou podía regresar en cualquier momento y entrar y encontrarlos y… dios, era demasiado peligroso.</p><p>... y también muy excitante.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vestidor

**Author's Note:**

> A pesar de que no hay penetración real, puedo decirles que aquí Haru tiene la última palabra(?). No me vean, él me obligó a escribirlo así... pobre Rin, lo que sufre en ese pequeño espacio ~~pero bien que lo va a repetir~~. 
> 
> Dedicado a [Hakai](https://twitter.com/Hakai__/status/545333319890923520), quien quería leer un HaruRin con un lemon decente... y aunque este es más bien un lime de chocolate, creo que cuenta, ¿no? c:
> 
>  **Editado:** agregué algunos diálogos para Haru dado que mencionaron que se leía raro que no hablara... tal vez lo que yo imaginé en mi cabeza no se pudo transmitir al cien o algo sucedió aquí; como sea, ya está arreglado.

Rin tomó el siguiente par de pantalones de la enorme pila de ropa en el banquito frente a él mientras gruñía en contra de su hermana. Pero no toda la culpa era de ella, también era suya por pedirle que le acompañara aún sabiendo cómo se comportaba Gou frente a, bueno, prácticamente cualquier cosa que le llamaba la atención.

Y por ese motivo Rin había terminado con los brazos llenos de ropa que no sabía que necesitaba, pero una mirada de Gou fue suficiente para mantener sus quejas a raya. No quería molestarla, por lo que suspiró y se metió al vestidor para comenzar con su condena.

Qué había hecho para merecer aquella tortura, Rin aún se lo preguntaba.

Después de algunos pantalones y camisas que obviamente fueron del agrado de Gou cuando salió a mostrarle el resultado, Rin estaba exhausto. Gou seguía emocionada y ese brillo en su mirada no auguraba nada bueno, al menos no para él; así que cuando ella exclamó, gritando y dando saltitos como una niña pequeña, que iba a buscar algunas otras prendas _perfectas_ para él, Rin quiso huir.

Derrotado, volvió a entrar al vestidor cuando ya no pudo divisar a Gou en las secciones cercanas; se desvistió y se mantuvo en ropa interior, esperando.

No tuvo que esperar mucho, pues la pequeña puerta del vestidor se abrió tras unos minutos de silencio. Rin suspiró, cerrando los ojos mientras maldecía mentalmente al exceso de energía de su hermana.

—¿Encontraste lo que sea que hayas ido a buscar?— su tono de voz era aburrido, resignado, pero no recibió respuesta. Abrió los ojos y al darse la vuelta se encontró de frente a quien menos se esperaba —Ha-Haru…— el susurro fue casi imperceptible, pero Rin creyó que bien pudo haberlo gritado.

La mirada de Haru comenzó a vagar por su piel desnuda y Rin podía sentirla claramente. Era como si se tratara de un toque ligero que se detenía en cada centímetro de su piel, en cada músculo, cada curva. Rin suspiró cuando la mirada de Haru viajó hasta su entrepierna, deteniéndose un par de segundos en el área para seguir bajando por sus piernas.

Rin sintió su rostro enrojecer de vergüenza ante el escrutinio y ni siquiera sabía cuál era la diferencia entre ese momento y las veces que se habían visto en traje de baño. Era absolutamente la misma cantidad de piel que mostraba en ambas ocasiones y sin embargo, en ese momento, todo el ambiente gritaba intimidad.

Tal vez era debido a que Haru seguía vestido y él no, o tal vez por el espacio reducido, o quizás porque Gou podía regresar en cualquier momento y entrar y encontrarlos y… _dios, esto es demasiado peligroso_.

—Haru, ¿qué haces aquí?— trató de que su voz saliera firme, pero su sonrojo desmentía totalmente la seriedad de su sentencia.

—¿No es obvio?— respondió enfocándose nuevamente en Rin logrando que éste se sonrojara aún más, si era posible.

Rin se removió nervioso ante su escrutinio; se sentía como un conejo frente a un lobo hambriento. Pensándolo mejor, lo era. Haru lo había arrinconado en ese diminuto espacio donde cualquiera podía entrar y encontrarlos en cierta situación incómoda. Volvió a abrir la boca tratando de romper la tensión cuando Haru se movió. El movimiento fue ágil y preciso, rápido y sin dudas. Era como ver a Haru nadando. Rin sintió las manos de Haru en sus costados, instándole a presionarse contra la pared del vestidor y cualquier reclamo o queja de Rin fue ahogada por la boca de Haru.

No iba a mentirse y decir que lo no deseaba.

Sus manos se enredaron el cabello de Haru mientras devolvía el beso con ansias, jalando tal vez con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria. Haru comenzó a morder sus labios, profundizando el beso a cada segundo que pasaba. Manos comenzaron a vagar por toda la extensión de la piel de Rin, haciéndole jadear y temblar por las nuevas sensaciones que su cuerpo estaba experimentando.

En algún punto del sondeo, Rin perdió la última prenda de vestir que poseía.

Rin intentó desvestir a Haru también, pero sus acciones sólo causaron que el beso terminara y fuese obligado a darse la vuelta. Haru señaló el banquito – donde hasta hace un momento había ropa – y se subió a él, permaneciendo hincado. Quedó de frente al espejo de cuerpo completo, dándole la espalda a Haru pero viéndolo totalmente gracias a su reflejo. Haru también se subió al banquito, detrás de él, y comenzó a pasar sus manos por su espalda enviando descargas de electricidad por toda su piel; Rin no pudo evitar jadear y cerrar los ojos.

Dios, había _soñado_ tantas veces con tener una oportunidad así, y ahora que la tenía, estaba completamente a merced de Haru. Sorpresivamente, eso le excitó más.

Cuando Haru tomó su pene entre sus dedos cálidos, Rin gruñó y se mordió la mano para no hacer ruido, pero cuando su boca comenzó a besar y morder sus nalgas, su autocontrol se derrumbó.

Sintió sus nalgas ser separadas y la mano libre de Haru tocar con suavidad su entrada mientras su otra mano seguía masturbándole. Las sensaciones eran maravillosas y Rin quería pedirle que hiciera algo más, que apagara el fuego que estaba quemándole por dentro. Haru pareció entender, porque se inclinó y besó la piel alrededor de su culo, pasando la lengua para lubricar el área.

Rin no pudo evitarlo, gritó el nombre de Haru tan fuerte que sería un milagro si alguien no supiese ya lo que estaba pasando en su vestidor.

Haru pareció motivarse aún más, pues comenzó a acelerar los movimientos de su muñeca mientras los coordinaba con los de su lengua; la otra mano comenzó a masajear sus testículos y Rin sintió que la fuerza en las piernas se le escapaba.

Rin dejó escapar un gemido quejumbroso cuando Haru se alejó. Giró medio cuerpo para quejarse cuando vio que Haru comenzó a desabrocharse el pantalón. Sus ojos se abrieron y su boca se secó de repente.

Seguramente Haru no iba a _jodérselo_ ahí mismo, ¿verdad? No había lubricante, no estaba preparado apropiadamente (o Haru) y lo más importante, _estaban en un sitio público_. El pánico debió leerse en su cara porque Haru sonrió – o lo que era equivalente en él – y volvió a besarlo esta vez más lento y más dulce —Piensas demasiado— comentó cuando dejaron de besarse.

Comenzó a alejarse, colocándose nuevamente detrás de Rin, pidiéndole entre murmullos que mantuviera las piernas juntas y totalmente cerradas. Rin acató la demanda sin problema, preguntándose qué exactamente haría Haru a continuación.

Su duda fue disipada cuando sintió el pene de Haru entre sus muslos, acariciando su perineo y sus testículos. Rin se sintió desfallecer. Las sensaciones eran únicas, nuevas e indescriptibles. Toda esa fricción, la cercanía y calidez, el roce de piel contra piel era… no podía hacer más que jadear y gemir y comenzar a mover las caderas.

Haru entendió su mensaje. Tomó sus caderas y comenzó a moverse, primero lento y luego rápido. No había necesidad de preocuparse aún, por lo que Rin arqueó su cuerpo para estar más cerca de Haru, besándole con hambre mientras llevaba su mano a su propio pene. Rin golpeó su mano y la volvió a colocar contra el espejo, mordiendo su hombro como castigo por su rebeldía. Rin sonrió ante las acciones de Haru.

Haru siguió moviéndose con fuerza y Rin apretó lo más que pudo sus piernas. Atrapados en su pequeño frenesí de placer, ninguno escuchó el toque en la puerta hasta que la voz de Gou se hizo eco en sus oídos.

—¿Rin?— ambos se detuvieron, prácticamente dejando de respirar por la sorpresa —¿Rin, sigues ahí?

Haru movió su cadera instando a Rin a que respondiera —S-sí, aquí estoy— su voz salió ahogada y ronca y esperaba que su placer no fuese notorio —¿Encontraste lo que fuiste a buscar?— Rin reprimió un gemido cuando Haru comenzó a moverse de nuevo, esta vez con una de sus manos en su pene. Rin maldijo entre dientes.

—Sí pero…— Rin se mordió la mano de nuevo enviándole una mirada que debía ser de molestia a Haru, pero éste ni siquiera se inmutó —bueno, recibí una llamada para salir con algunas compañeras y quiero saber si no te molesta que te deje aquí.

Rin sintió un beso en su hombro seguido de una mordida —N-no, no hay problema. Ve y diviértete.

—¿Seguro?

—Sí, muy seguro. Gracias por ayudarme.

—¡Gracias! Nos vemos en la cena— y cuando los pasos comenzaron a alejarse, Rin volvió a respirar sólo para encontrarse siendo separado de la pared justo encima del regazo de Haru que ya estaba sentado en el banquito.

Sin esperar ni un segundo más, Haru tomó una de las manos de Rin entrelazándolas y tomó ambas erecciones y comenzó a moverse. Se besaron mientras sus manos subían y bajaban cada vez con más velocidad, con más fuerza. Haru aprovechó para pellizcar los pezones de Rin mientras mordía sus labios y cuando Rin sintió que su orgasmo se aproximaba, Haru volvió a besarlo y comenzó a acelerar sus movimientos.

Rin terminó primero, empapando ambas manos y parte de su vientre con su semen. Haru no tardó mucho más, manchando parte de su camiseta también. Rin se dejó caer entre el pecho de Haru y escondió su cara entre el cuello y hombro de Haru. Ahora que todo había terminado, la vergüenza comenzó a surgir.

Sintió a Haru moverse y se retiró un poco; estaba quitándose la camiseta, usándola para limpiarlos a ambos y permitirle volver a vestirse sin temor a manchar su ropa también. Mientras se vestía, Haru besó cada parte de piel que podía antes de cubrirla con su ropa. Rin entonces se preguntó cómo debía expresar sus sentimientos o saber qué era lo que esperaba después de… bueno, de todo lo que acababan de hacer.

—Haru…— antes de continuar, la mano de Haru cubrió la suya y lo llevó hasta la puerta del vestidor, quitó el seguro y asomó la cabeza para cerciorarse de que no había nadie cerca que pudiese verlos y tras asegurarse de que tenían el camino libre, se llevó a Rin hacia la salida.

Rin boqueó por la sorpresa. Cientos de preguntas arremolinándose en su cabeza y ninguna podía formarse correctamente.

Cuando salieron a la calle, Haru se dio la vuelta hasta quedar frente a Rin y a pesar de que su mirada seguía siendo igual que siempre, sin mostrar nada fuera de lo común, sus ojos lo decían todo —¿Vamos?— la duda en su mirada causó que algo en el interior de Rin se retorciera, deseando poder quitar ese sentimiento de Haru. Rin sonrió y asintió causando que Haru también sonriera y cuando comenzaron a caminar de nuevo, Rin se dejó llevar hacia donde fuese que el otro quisiera.

Había imaginado miles de escenarios y ahora que uno de ellos estaba haciéndose realidad, Rin iba a disfrutarlo completamente.

Todo lo demás podía esperar.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado; díganme qué les pareció en un comentario, ya saben, sólo den clic a 'Comment' y eso... no es necesario que tengan cuenta en el sitio. Los kudos también son apreciados.
> 
> ¡Que pasen una bonita navidad o lo que sea que festejen!


End file.
